Cursed Hat
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: In his fourth year Bill had a pen-friend at a school in Brazil. When his pen-friend wanted him to go on an exchange trip, Bill had to decline because his parents could not afford it. His pen-friend, though, was offended and sent him a cursed hat that made his ears shrivel up.


"Mr. Weasley, your owl-friend is Camilla Costa from the Brazilian Branch of Hogwarts. In your first letter I want you to introduce yourself and please be polite you are representing our school." Professor McGonagall had signed every Gryffindor in their fourth year up for what were called owl-friends which is kind of like pen-pals but with owls… Anyway she was reading out our 'friends' and handing us each slips of paper with our friends name and their address. My fellow Gryffindor, who happens to be my best friend, Mack Grayson, punched my shoulder.

"A witch, lucky you!" He raised his eyebrows and I blushed up to my ears which I swear is a Weasley trait my brother Charlie who has just entered his first year does the same thing along with all my other siblings. I took my slip up to our dormitory and pulled out my quill and parchment and started writing.

'_Dear Camilla Costa,_

_My name is William Weasley but everyone calls me Bill. I come from a large family of purebloods, and I'm the eldest of seven children, Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred & George, Ron and my sister Ginny. As you already know I am in my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in my first year I was sorted into Gryffindor. Our Head of House Professor McGonagall wants us to overseas and learn more about your culture so hit me with information. _

_Sincerely;_

_Bill Weasley'_

There done. I grabbed Mack by the sleeve and drug him up from his spot on his bed where he had been waiting for me to finish and together with letter's in hand we walked up to the owlery. Mack called Benny, his Masked Owl and we attached our letters to his legs. McGonagall said that they will get the letters at school so I didn't see a reason for us to use two different owls.

The next morning at breakfast her response letter dropped on my cup of pumpkin juice.

_'Dear; Bill Weasley,_

_Ola, Hello Bill I'm surprised to be hearing so soon from you, my other friends haven't received their letters yet save my boyfriend Pedro who got his from someone named Mack Grayson. I am a muggle-born and for your sake I hope you're not prejudice of us. I have three older siblings who are all very jealous that they are not Wizards sadly they still haven't gotten over it and won't speak to me. I am also in my fourth year but in my first year I was sorted a Slytherin and I'm proud of it! If you want information about our culture may I suggest the library? No, I'm sorry, in Brazil our primary language is Portuguese. In the next letter I will tell you more._

_Adeus, Goodbye._

_Camilla.'_

_'Camilla,_

_I can't wait to hear more about you and your culture. I'm sorry to hear about your siblings and no my Father Loves muggles I am not prejudice. Let me tell you a little about Britain as well. Britain is made up of, The British Isles which are a group of islands off the northwest coast of continental Europe that include the islands of Great Britain, Ireland and over six thousand smaller isles which is pretty cool. Two sovereign states are located on the islands: Ireland and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland otherwise known as the United Kingdom. Great Britain also known as just Britain (which is where I live), is an island situated to the north-west of Continental Europe. It is the ninth largest island in the world and the largest island in Europe. It is surrounded by over 1,000 smaller islands and islets. The island of Ireland lies to its west. Politically, Great Britain also refers to the island itself together with a number of surrounding islands, which constitute the territory of England, Scotland and Wales._ _The entire island is territory of the sovereign state of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and most of the United Kingdom's territory is in Great Britain. Most of England, Scotland, and Wales are on the island of Great Britain, as are their respective capital cities: London, Edinburgh, and Cardiff. The Kingdom of Great Britain resulted from the political union of the kingdoms of England and Scotland with the Acts of Union 1707 on 1 May 1707 under Queen Anne. In 1801, under a new Act of Union, this kingdom merged with the Kingdom of Ireland to create the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. After the Irish War of Independence (1919–1921) most of Ireland seceded from the Union, which then became the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_And I've probably bored you to death with that, sorry. _

_Bill.'_

_'Bill,_

_That is a lot of information to take in, I had no idea it was so complicated. But don't worry I wasn't bored, fascinated really! _

_Now onto Brazil._ _Brazil, officially the Federative Republic of Brazil is the largest country in both South America and the Latin American region. It is the world's fifth largest country, both by geographical area and by population. It is the largest Lusophone country in the world, and the only one in the Americas._ _Brazil was a colony of Portugal beginning from the landing of Pedro Álvares Cabral in 1500, up until 1815, when it was moved to the rank of kingdom upon the formation of the United Kingdom of Portugal, Brazil and the Algarves. The colonial bond was in fact broken several years earlier, in 1808, when the capital of the Portuguese colonial empire was transferred from Lisbon to Rio de Janeiro, after Napoleon invaded Portugal. Independence was achieved in 1822 with the formation of the Empire of Brazil, a unitary state governed under a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary system. The country became a presidential republic in 1889, when a military coup d'état proclaimed the Republic, although the bicameral legislature, now called Congress, dates back to the ratification of the first constitution in 1824. Its current Constitution, formulated in 1988, defines Brazil as a federal republic. The Federation is formed by the union of the Federal District, the 26 States, and the 5,564 Municipalities. _

_I was wondering Bill if you would be interested in coming to Brazil during the exchange trip? It would be very interesting to meet you in person…_

_Camilla'_

_'Camilla,_

_I'm sorry but I'll have to decline on coming to Brazil, I would love to really but I'm afraid it's  
not possible._

_Bill.'_

Camilla and I had been writing to each other for some time and in my opinion we were becoming close friends but I had too much pride to tell her my family couldn't afford it, I guess it came with being a Gryffindor. I hope I didn't seem offending because I really wasn't trying to be mean, I really couldn't go. A week after not hearing from her she sent me a letter and a package. I opened the package to find a hat with the Brazilian flag emblazed on the front. Then I turned to the note, oh no, she sent me a howler.

"Look everyone Weasley's got himself a howler!" Mack hollered to the table loud enough that even the Slytherin table peered over at me as I carefully opened my howler.

_'Bill Weasley, você é um insuportável, rude, ofender, o que é a palavra que as pessoas usam em inglês? Prick! Eu nunca mais quero falar ou ouvi-lo novamente! I hope you enjoy your hat._

_Camilla.'_

Now as I didn't know Portuguese I had no clue what she said I assumed with too much hope that she was saying that all was forgiven. I placed the hat on my head and turned to Mack.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked. But as his eyes grew bigger and his mouth hung lower I grew anxious and a little afraid. "Mack?"

"Your ears mate, their all shriveled up! She sent you a cursed hat!" His mouth was moving and his face was animated but I couldn't hear a word.

"What?" He tore the hat off my head.

"Mate, she sent you a cursed hat. Your ears shriveled up as soon as you put it on your head." Mack explained and even demonstrated by putting the cursed hat on his own head, and sure enough his ears looked like big, tanned prunes.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she was offended when I told her I couldn't come to Brazil…."

Translation: Bill Weasley you are an insufferable, rude, offending, what's the word you English people use? Prick! I never want to speak to or hear from you again!

This really didn't turn out as I had hoped but nonetheless here it is. It's mostly their letters back and forth to each other. Word count: 1,426.


End file.
